I Challange You
by Voice-Of-The-Neurotic
Summary: Random challange thing I chose to do. Might be layed out wrong but bare with me. The laptop is stupid... LightxL LxLight LxMisa BxNaomi yaoi het


**Warnings: May cause severe brain damage as it is very unpredictable...**

Rules:

**Put your iPod/MP3 on shuffle.**

**Write down the first 10 songs that come on.**

**Write a drabble for each song.****No cheating – you have to use the first 10 songs that come on – no skipping!**

**Stolen from glo_starz. I'm sure she'll forgive me XD**

**1. Crushcrushcrush – Paramore**

L was sat in his own private quarters. Nothing compared to a quiet evening alone. He sighed at the reason he was alone on this evening. Light and himself had argued which had left L with a cold dinner cooked by Light. He had been counting on Light to not ruin the day, it started off bad but it could only get better. But no, instead it had gotten worse. Light didn't even know it was their anniversary.

L's quiet evening alone was interrupted by a loud thud and a door being thrown open by a drunken brunette. He stumbled forwards a little and almost tripped, L went to help him. He was pushed away.

"What the hell was that for, Light?"

"Y-You p-play my heart like a game, you bastard. S-Still with the spies, they're ly-lying L. I-I'm not Kira. I'm not."

L felt his heart drop into his stomach. He took Light into his arms and lead him to the bed, undressing him and tucking him in. L then turned to his computer. He had called off his "Spies" after their relationship was serious. Some people were owing him more than an explanation.

**2. The Bird and The Worm – The Used**

Ryuk laughed, no cackled as he flew over Light. Light was nothing more than a big juicy worm. He had a long lifespan, and had planed on keeping it that way. The only difference was that now, it was over. Ryuk had no interest in watching the young man rot away in prison this way it was much easier on both of them.

Though he could never say he wouldn't miss the boy. It had certainly been interesting.

**3. Dirty Little Secret – The All-American Rejects**

"H-Hey, Mello. When are we gonna be able to be a real couple?"

Mello frowned, this talk again. He couldn't break it to Matt. He could never watch him crash like that. Matt could never know that he was just Mello's dirty little secret. The entire life he lived with Matt was. Their illegitimate children of an affair, an even dirtier secret.

"We are a real couple aren't we?"

"...Then why do you still live with her?"

Mello sighed he was starting to lose his temper.

"Because I married _her_ and not _you_. That's why I live there, all right Matt? What is it going to take to get through your thick skull? This is just an affair. I come here when she's not giving me any. So shut up and just do what I tell you to!"

Matt went quiet and Mello left, Matt followed calling his name. Mello was certain when he got to the door that he heard Matt break and begin to sob.

Mello was certainly surprised that the next time he called round at Matt's for sex that week. The young boy wasn't there, instead was Near and he was carrying a cardboard box. Matt had committed suicide that night and Near and Giovanni, as the Godparents of all their children, were doing their only wished that he had never kept secrets. He never asked where Matt was buried, if there was a note, how he did it. He simply moved along.

**4. Perfect World – Simple Plan**

Beyond looked around himself. His life was in pieces. He had it all at one point. He had L, a lover. But no he was driven by insane revenge and rage that had led to the demise of his perfect world. But in his mind he could still visit his perfect world, in his dreams. But the difference was the fact that every time he awoke his agony returned and the illusion was shattered as he was reminded of what he threw away for something so petty.

**5. Pour Some Sugar On Me – Def Leppard**

"L, I know that you like sweet things but seriously, isn't this going a little big too far..."

"Light, I have quite a bit of patience, but I'm starting to get slightly annoyed now. Let me pour the syrup on you or go back to Misa."

The silence that followed for the briefest of seconds was replaced with Light's sigh and the sound of a bottle uncapping. The sounds afterwards certainly made L happy.

**6. Days Of The Phoenix – AFI**

Ghost stories. Beyond's favourite. L's worst nightmare but to keep his lover happy he would willingly sit there and listen to the over excited boy tell these terrible stories. Some were so cliché they made L actually want to bash his head against the wall.

On Beyond's end the stories kept him excited. Although he didn't believe in ghosts the thoughts that these were actually true made him feel ecstatic.

**7. Circle Of Fear – HIM**

It was odd, they were both different. But they both feared the same thing at this moment. Dying alone, the other dying and themselves living. But they were both too scared to reach out for the other. Instead they decided that on their last night they'd start drinking and in the end they didn't just reach out they grabbed each other.

When they awoke the next morning just before they were about to drive away to their deaths, they kissed goodbye.

**8. Get It Up – Mindless Self Indulgence**

L frowned as he tried to get Misa to shut up. She wouldn't stop talking about how Light did things differently. During that time she had started to talk more about Light. L looked down at hims

elf to see that his erection, once standing proud, had gone. After ten minutes of trying his hardest to become aroused again he noted that he couldn't no matter how much he next day while talking to Beyond, he revealed that he had the exact same problem with Naomi Misora. She apparently would constantly complain that Ray's hands were more gentle...

**9. Crazy – Simple Plan**

There were a few things that made Mello stop and think. One was when Matt called him crazy. The thought that of all the things out in the world that were generally crazy, but seemed like everyday occurrences to these people's lives. The first time he said nothing.

But the second time was different, he had snapped at Matt.

"I'm crazy? You think that I, of all people, am crazy. Have you seen the society we live in? There are areas with a high number of rape crimes, what do we do? Nothing. When a woman is raped, she can't shout rape, only fire. You know why, Matt? Because otherwise no one will come to her rescue!"

Mello's mind went blank as flashbacks came back to him. When Mello was finally fully concious again, he was sat in Matt's bunk being rocked back and forth.

"Shit, Mels. I am so sorry. Come on, it'll be okay. He's gone now..."

**10. Needles – System Of A Down**

Matt couldn't help but grin as the song came blasting from his laptop. He had been taking a cig break while some documents he stole from the FBI were loading. He grinned and tapped his foot to the beat. The door swung open and there stood a very confused blond.

"What the fuck is this shit?! You know I hate this band they make no fucking sense."

"So, I like them." Matt grinned

**DONE 8D...NOTHING TO EMBARRASSING XD ****Review please!**


End file.
